Firework Fails
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: July 4th... A time to celebrate America's independence with picnics, flags, and most importantly, FIREWORKS! Join the Smashers as they attempt to party tonight! We all know it's gonna be chaotic...


**To celebrate the Fourth of July and my one-year Fan-Fiction Anniversary **_**(which is kinda late)**_**, I give you my first Super Smash Bros. oneshot! Let's kick things off!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own zip, zilch, nadda! Got it? Good.**

* * *

_Firework Fails_

* * *

"_Oh, say can you see~, by the rocket's red glare~, what so proudly we h-"_

"_SHUT UP!" __***bonk!***_

King Dedede was currently standing over a downed Falco, who sported a baseball-sized lump on his head due to a certain hammer.

"_I don't care if it __**is**__ the Fourth of July! That there voice of yours will be the __**death**__ of us!"_

"_Like __**you**__ can do any better, ya pudgy penguin!"_

"_This here ain't fat; it's muscle!"_

"_**There**__ you are-a!"_ Mario ran into the scene, obviously tired from searching the entire mansion. _"Let's-a go, guys; the party's-a starting up!"_

5 minutes later, the trio emerged into the expansive backyard. All the other Smashers were gathered near several dozen rows of small red rockets. The youngest of them - Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Kirby, and most of the Pokemon - were hyped up to the point where they look like they might **explode!** The sugar and caffeine beforehand didn't help matters.

Some of the non-modern Smashers - Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Marth, Ike, and Pit - were curious about this _"Independence Day"_ and the rockets before them. Sonic was, as usual, impatiently tapping his foot and waiting for the show to begin. Bowser, who was doing the very same, was oblivious to a trembling Luigi hiding behind the large Koopa. Everyone else was anticipating for the main event.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated before the rockets, facing the Smashers. The giant right hand spoke up.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, children and creatures of some ages, the time to begin our Fireworks Festival has arrived! Mario, Luigi! __**You**__ know what to do!"_

The famous red and green twins jumped up and launched many a fireball onto the rockets. Sparks burst to life, and everyone stared wide-eyed as the fuses grew shorter and shorter still.

5 inches...

2 inches...

1 inch...

And then...

_**ZING!**_

Screams emitted from many Smashers, but alas, they weren't ones of joy.

Rather, ones of panic and utter chaos.

"_I DON'T WANNA GET BURNED ALIVE! __**AGAIN!**__"_

"_MAMA MIA! SONO TROPPO GIOVANE PER MORIRE DA FUOCHI D'ARTIFICIO!"_

"_PIKA PIKA PI-PIKA PIKA PIKAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_THIS IS MORE WORSE THAN WHEN THE __**AURUM**__ INVADED!"_

"_AND __**I**__ THOUGHT DARK GAIA WAS DEADLY!"_

Every Smasher was running for his / her / it's life. Samus activated her Power Suit, but it didn't give much protection. Meta Knight took to the skies, but the rockets were dead on his trail. Bowser had retreated into his shell, which was slightly cracking under the explosion's pressure. Link, Toon Link, Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Pit had locked shields to protect the Smashers with low defense. Sonic was sprinting like a madman _(or mad-hog)_, desperate to lose the rockets.

Kirby tried to take a stand and swallow a firework, but his copy ability kept switching between Rocket, Bomb, and Crash. So in reality, it appeared as if Kirby was having **massive** seizures. Dedede attempted the very same, but the firework exploded in his stomach, causing him to black out. Some rockets were trapped inside Yoshi's eggs, but they escaped unharmed. It was as if the fireworks were **invincible!**

Master Hand watched with disbelief, while his insane left brother was cracking up. The right hand mentally face-palmed and muttered to himself,

"_I'm __**never**__ leaving Crazy in charge of the fireworks ever again..._"

* * *

**THE END! NOW SET SOMETHIN' ON FIRE!**

* * *

**I do realize this is rather crappy, but I wanted it outta the way before the actual holiday began. So I deeply apologize if you hate this.**

**NOTE 1: King Dedede's voice is supposed to have a southern accent, like in **_**"Kirby: Right Back at Ya!"**_

**NOTE 2: **_**"Sono troppo giovane per morire da fuochi d'artifico!" = **__**"I'm too young to die by fireworks!"**_** in Italian**

**Kudos to the person who can figure out who was shouting what right after the fireworks went off!**

**Happy Fourth of July!**

**PEACE, SUCKAS!**

**-HyperTomboi429**


End file.
